Dearly Beloved
by bubblytokki
Summary: AU... Unlike the fight with Gaara, these guys were waaay out of his league and he would be unable to protect Sasuke from his stupidity.


Title:  **Dearly Beloved**

AN: AU after the Itachi incident.  I seem to really like this sequence.  Teeheehee... I think I may replace If I could touch the moon, I'd rather reach for the stars with this story instead... since they have a similar beginning... 

Disclaimers:  I do not own Naruto or the characters...unfortunately...

Rating: for now pg-13

"..." Quotations

_Italic... _thoughts

~~~~

Chapter 1: If Only I Had Not Strayed

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Naruto opened the door, narrowing his eyes in annoyance at the person who was supposed to be Jiraiya, only to widen his eyes in surprise.  The stranger was taller than him by approximately two heads and wore a dark cloak with cloud designs on the lower fringes of the clothing.  A high collar covered his lower face, emphasizing the mystery of the stranger.  The ever so familiar Konoha forehead protector adorned his forehead and shimmering navy hair cascaded down the sides of chiseled face.  But the most prominent features were the stranger's eyes, a mesmerizing crimson shade with swirling pinwheels that were currently gazing into his own. 

_Sasuke?_  Naruto thought hesitantly, more than a little apprehensive at the man's aura.  Sasuke's aura did not feel as heavy and threatening.  This guy's aura was suffocating and enveloping, almost as if it was welcoming you into the eternal dance of death.  Tendrils of barely suppressed power made Naruto shiver as those eyes searched his soul.  _It's not Sasuke... then who is he?  I thought Sasuke and Kakashi were the only ones with the Sharingan..._

A voice over the stranger's shoulder interrupted Naruto's thoughts.  "I can't believe the container of the Kyubi is this little brat," cruelty laced this other person's voice as he stepped into view.  This person towered over his vertically challenged form and a sword that could easily be taller than he was, was clasped to the man's back.  Three pairs of scars underlined this intimidating light-haired stranger eyes and if anything, his features were... shark-like.  

_How did they know of the Kyubi?! _ Naruto's pupils dilated in shock.  These people were dangerous.  _Where was the ero sennin when you needed him?!_

"Naruto, you must come with us," intoned the Sharingan user.  It was as if the stranger knew that he was deathly afraid.  Naruto willed his body to move, but it wouldn't.  Those eyes rooted him to the spot and he mentally searched for a way out.  The room had a window, but it would take too much time to break.  These guys were blocking the doorway, so that cancelled that idea.  

"Come out of the room Naruto," the dark-haired stranger said softly, in a coaxing tone one would use to capture an animal.   Naruto couldn't remove his gaze from those hypnotizing eyes.  Those eyes were willing him closer, and Naruto stepped out to the hallway unconsciously.  

Angry at his subconscious response, Naruto clenched his fists to his side.  _These_ _guys aren't normal... I don't think I can beat them..._

"Hmmm... Itachi-san, it would be inconvenient if our prey had legs to run away," the shark-like man mused as he grasped the hilt of his sword.  "Let's cut one off..."

_Bloodthirsty,_ was all Naruto was able to think as his eyes widened in shock.  If he had a weak heart, he would've died of heart attack in terror of being a subject of scrutiny between these two cruel shinobi in particular.  

"..." Itachi ignored his partner as he continued to stare at Naruto.  

_Would he stop staring?  It's so creepy_, If Naruto was capable of moving, he would have fidgeted.  He wasn't used to so much attention being focused on him, Kyubi or not.  

The shark man hesitated at Itachi's lack of response.  "Then...where?" he queried, acting as if Itachi was the one in command.  Naruto frowned, this was all above his level, and the eagerness of mr. shark to see his blood spill turned his stomach. 

"It's been a long time, Sasuke," Itachi stated disinterestedly, shifting the conversation abruptly.  Naruto broke contact with Itachi's eyes to see Sasuke panting on the other side of the hall.  _Sasuke must have rushed to get here as soon as he could,_ he thought darkly.  _Always the darn hero..._

Mr. shark turned in surprise to the intruder, no longer focusing on relieving Naruto of his limbs.  He was thankful that he was no longer the main subject, but concerned.  Knowing Sasuke, his rival would jump into battle without analyzing the situation.  Just like the battle with Gaara less than two weeks ago.  Seeing the near crazed look in Sasuke's eyes, Naruto mentally groaned.  The idiot really was going to attack.  Unlike the fight with Gaara, these guys were waaay out of his league and he would be unable to protect Sasuke from his stupidity.  

"Uchiha Itachi," growled Sasuke as he gathered chakra.  Hatred made Sasuke's eyes glitter manically, and Naruto felt as if his rival was losing his humanity.    

_Sooo__... this guy is an Uchiha, does that make him Sasuke's cousin... brother... who?_ Naruto contemplated this new development.  Sasuke it seemed, had a family relation that no one really knew about.  _I wonder if ero sennin knows about this?_

"Tsk... tsk... Today seems to be a very special day Itachi-san.  Especially with all these fortuitous battles.  First that Kakashi person and now... this brat," the bloodthirsty shinobi commented dryly.  Naruto glanced between Sasuke and the sword-using shinobi, his stomach twisting as he saw mr. shark lick his lips in delight.  _Sasuke... you are so dead if you don't run..._

Naruto started to sweat as Sasuke howled as he ran down the hall with killing intent, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ITACHI~!"

_Sasuke... even if this is the man you have sworn to kill... you will lose,_ Naruto thought solemnly, feeling empathy for his rival.  

"Oh~ another Sharingan and a hereditary one, who is he if I may inquire?" the shark man questioned in a derisive tone in regards to the young intruder rushing toward them.  

"He is my younger brother Kisame," Itachi replied, disinterest in his posture as he turned to glance back at Naruto with boredom in his gaze.  

"I heard a rumor that the Uchiha clan was annihilated," Kisame began as he regarded Itachi respectfully, "By you..."

_This guy... wiped out an entire clan?  He doesn't even look that much older than me!_

"UUUuaaAAHH!" Sasuke screamed as he ran down the hall with a chidori attack.  The walls trembled and cracked under the raw pressure of chakra cutting loose upon it.  Calmly, Kisame stepped in front of Itachi; it seemed as if he was eager to see some action.

Sasuke blinked in surprise as his arm was halted by Kisame and his attack dissipated.  Stunned at the difference in skill, Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi moved forward to hold his wrist, then crushed it effortlessly.

"AAAHHhh!" Sasuke yowled in pain, clutching his useless wrist.  Itachi gracefully kneed Sasuke's stomach, causing the younger brother to fly across the hall and crash against the wall.  Naruto winced.  

"I have no time for you Sasuke.  You are disrupting me," Itachi said coldly, contempt in his gaze as he returned his attention to Naruto.  

He had been right, the strangers were on a totally different level and as genins, they were no match for them, especially Itachi... _but Kyubi might be...._  Skimming over Sasuke's prone form, Naruto concentrated as he gather the Kyubi's chakra.  He had to get out of this situation and find the ero sennin, or else who knew what would happen to him...

Gathering his chakra, he failed to notice Itachi's speculative gaze and Kisame's growing excitement as they observed his red, powerful chakra.  Rushing his hands to perform his favorite seal, he felt something swipe at him and his chakra simply disappeared.  _What the hell?!_

"Too slow!" Kisame declared victoriously as he glared at Naruto.  Naruto stood frozen, _was this the end?_  "Instead of cutting his leg, I may as well cut his arm to prevent him forming annoying seals," Kisame leered as he swung his sword eagerly.

Naruto winced and closed his eyes in desperation.  

_Shit._

"Enough!" Itachi commanded.  Naruto peered at Itachi from under his eyelids, watching as Itachi stopped Kisame's sword swing with his index finger.  "We have wasted enough time.  Let's go."

_Huh?!_ Naruto's confused thoughts swarmed in his head.  

He felt rather than saw Itachi's punch to his stomach as inky blotches filled his vision.  He felt a piercing pain on the back of his neck, almost as if someone was biting him, and then, lost himself to the embracing darkness.   

***

Jiraiya cursed as he observed the scene before him.  Sasuke was moaning, muttering curses at Itachi, whereas Naruto was nowhere to be seen.  Considering that Naruto was the loudest, hyperactive person around, he could only conclude that Naruto had been abducted.  All of this crap happened while he was having fun with a jutsu-induced beautiful babe.  Crouching down next to Sasuke, he noted that the boy had a broken wrist and a stomach injury.  Considering the fact that it was Akatsuki members, it was a miracle they left the brat alive.  Thus it narrowed down to one person who would leave Sasuke alive, Uchiha Itachi.  

_Shit,_ Jiraiya thought darkly, disgusted at his own gullibility.  He had known it was a trap, known that he shouldn't have left Naruto alone, had sensed the malevolent chakra that surrounded the babe, but she had been too appealing and cute to resist.  He had sent Naruto up alone, in a deserted hallway, in a room far away where he wouldn't have been able to hear a battle progressing.  There was no way in hell that Naruto would be able to fight against two Akatsuki members, especially if one of them was the terrifyingly skilled Sharingan user.  

Sasuke whimpered in pain as Jiraiya glowered at him in disgust.  If Naruto had been striving to overcome Sasuke, then it was already a moot point.  Considering how little it took to incapacitate Sasuke.  He discerned that Sasuke had been only stuck at twice, making it a quick battle.  _If only Sasuke had delayed the battle a minute or two, Naruto would still be here_, Jiraiya thought morosely.  Of course, that didn't excuse him from being a fool and unable to protect his student because he was busy ogling a beautiful woman. 

And he still needed to find Tsunade-chan.  Especially since the village was in a dire situation.  There was Orochimaru to be dealt with, and the vengeful Sand village.  Konoha needed a leader and it needed one soon, which made locating and pursuing the Akatsuki members a lower priority, even if Naruto was the container of the Kyubi.  

_Why do I feel like I'm digging myself into a hole_, Jiraiya thought dispassionately.  Convincing Tsunade-chan would be hell and knowing the skills of the Akatsuki, especially Uchiha Itachi; it would be another level of hell searching for Naruto.  _If they leave him alive and in one piece that is..._

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" a familiar voice bellowed as he felt himself being kicked in the face and twisting in the air to land painfully on his side.

Jumping to his feet, Jiraiya, growled furiously, "WHAT THE HELL GAI!"  He was relieved at the distraction, but miffed nonetheless.

"Ahh... Sorry Jiraiya-sama.  I was using my forehead protector and saw you blurrily crouching over Sasuke.  I thought you were an enemy and kicked you before I could see anything else," Gai profusely apologized while he preened in the spotlight.  

Jiraiya sweat-dropped.  "Gai, you are not forgiven," Jiraiya muttered, his eyebrow twitching as Gai ignored him to drop theatrically at Sasuke's side.

Turning an overly serious gaze back to Jiraiya, he asked loudly, "Oh, Jiraiya-sama, what in the world happened here?  Why is poor little Sasuke on the floor?!"

Jiraiya looked at Gai seriously.  "I was too late.  Sasuke was already like this... Naruto is gone.  Gai, take Sasuke back to the hospital.  I must search for Tsunade-chan and find her as soon as I can.  Don't tell anyone that Naruto is in the clutches of the Akatsuki."

Gai gently slung Sasuke over his shoulder.  Acting normal for once, Gai quietly whispered a comment that froze Jiraiya's blood.  "Any teacher would hate to have to make the choice between the life of his favorite student or the lives of a village."  Then he declared in a normal, exuberant tone, "No one will be able to wring that information from this Gai sensei, the super handsome lady killer!"

"Yeah, yeah... I'll be leaving now.  Take care of Sasuke... we can't have him running around with Orochimaru nearby," Jiraiya cautioned as he summoned a toad and disappeared.

_Hang in there, Naruto._

***

Yay.. another story.. is.. over.. at least.. chapter 1


End file.
